William Harris
|datebirth = May 22, 1969 (aged 44) |placebirth = Sofasi, Clymene |spouse = Linda Peters (since 1991) |children = Ashley and Mary |parents = Tom and Joan Harris |home = Noble City |Religion = Roman Catholic }} William Harris is a Lovian actor who is famous for playing John Reeves in the 1998 action film Cops and its sequels from 2004 and 2010. He was born in 1969 to businessman Thomas "Tom" Harris (1942-2007) and his wife Joan Reeves (1946-present), whose maiden name was the inspiration to create John Reeves. Contrary to popular belief, Harris met fellow actor Matt Richards not on the set of Cops, but in Nobel University. They were actually very good friends. He became an actor in 1986, when he starred in a pantomime performance of Peter Pan. His most recent, and most popular movie is Cops III. William Harris is was recently hired to be the director of the 2013 horror film, Echoes. Biography Early years William Harris was born on May 22, 1969 in Sofasi, Clymene to businessman Tom Harris, who died in 2007, and his wife Joan (née Reeves). In a 1998 interview at the premiere of Cops, he admitted that his mother's maiden name was the inspiration to name John Reeves, his character. He attended Rider Primary School, from 1975 to 1981. Acting career Harris became an actor as a 17-year old in a pantomime performance of Peter Pan in 1986, where he starred as the titular character. He stunned audiences so much with his performance, that the director of Sofasi: Part 1, the hit 1985 movie, Arthur Balas got him to star in advertisements. As an 18-year old, he attended Nobel University and studied acting. There he met Matt Richards and his future wife, Linda Wilson. He started dating her and married her in 1991. They starred in several television shows together and had their first child in 1992. William admires the famous Lovian soap opera, Mother! ''Cops movies and stardom In early January 1997, the directors of the movie Cops, Nathan Kelly and Louis McCain put an advertisement on the Internet for the role of three people. One was called John, the other one was called Connor Alexander and the girl was supposed to be called Amanda, but they changed her name to Lisa Kennedy. The thing that was wrong about the character John, is that the filmmakers could not make up a surname for the character, so they carried out an online lottery to see who could come up with a second name for John. Whoever would make up a surname for John's character would get his role. While working on his computer, William found the advertisement on the Internet and became interested in the role and thought about a surname. He asked his mother if he can use her maiden name. His mother allowed him, so he used the name "Reeves". A week later, he got an e-mail saying he was chosen to be John Reeves. A week later, Matt Richards became interested, so he wanted to become the part of Connor. The part of Connor was still vacant and he was chosen to be him. However, Linda Harris, William's wife was pregnant with their second child, so she decided not to be in Cops. In early February 1997, an aspiring actress called Sarah Williams decided to be the part of Lisa, which was still vacant, so they chose her. In 1998, when the movie was released, William's performance in the movie granted him fame, not just in Lovia, but in Brunant and in Libertas and all over the world. He did two more ''Cops ''movies in 2004 and 2010. In 2011, the Lovian tabloid The Daily Sylvanian labeled him number 23 on the Top 100 Lovian Actors. Personal life Harris is a great fan of FC Hurbanova and goes to their matches quite often. Since 1991, he is married to Linda Peters, a fellow actress whom he met at university in 1987. He has two children with her: Ashley (born 1992) and Mary (born 1998). Filmography *Cops (1998) *Cops II (2004) *Cops III (2010) *Echoes (2013) - both director and lead actor Harris starred in numerous advertisements for movies, and television shows, so the full list of his movies is not shown. Category:Actor Category:Person